Frozen Dance
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Demyx keeps ending up in bad situations, but at least some people are there to help him out of the trouble he runs into...usually...
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Kingdom Hearts story. This came up as I was trying to write chapters for the other stories I have. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx wandered around Organization XIII's castle. He was bored…again. Demyx sighed. Most of the members had gone off on missions, so he didn't have anyone to bother. Demyx walked awhile longer, until he entered a large, open room. "..." Had this room been there before? It was way too quiet.

Demyx smiled and summoned his sitar. Maybe he could entertain himself by playing some music and getting water all over the place. That would probably tick Xemnas off, but it was his own fault for leaving him with nothing to do.

Demyx tuned the sitar, then began to play it. "Dance water dance!"

Water formed, obeying the order. Soon, the whole room was very wet, with only a few places remaining untouched.

Demyx turned his attention to a strange looking metal box (Vexen had told him something about a machine, or computer or something like that. He hadn't really paid attention). Demyx directed water towards it, wondering if anything would happen to it.

Suddenly, the water froze, inches from the machine.

Demyx blinked in suprise. He tried once more, but again the water froze. Each time Demyx attempted to get water on the machine (from different directions), it froze. Demyx felt uneasy, and decided that it was probably a good idea to get out of the room. Demyx fled towards the nearest door, only to find that it was frozen shut. Demyx let out a nervous laugh.

"_What_ do you think you are _doing_?" A voice asked.

Demyx turned around, and found Vexen standing several paces away, frowning. "Heh...Hi Vexy...didn't see you there..."

Vexen approached Demyx slowly. "Do you happen to _know_ what this room is for?" He asked softly.

Demyx backed away. "N...No..." His back bumped into the wall as Vexen continued to walk towards him.

Vexen halted a few feet from the now cowering sitar player. "It happens to be one of the labs I use for experiments...and you've ruined most of it!" Vexen said angrily.

Demyx held his sitar close, wondering what Vexen would do next. _'How was _**_I_ **_supposed to know it was a lab?'_ Demyx thought. The room was feeling a lot colder now. Demyx heard a snap, and dove to the side in time to avoid an icicle that dropped where he had just been standing.

"C...Calm down..." Demyx said, shaking slightly. The room was definatly much colder now. Before waiting to see what Vexen might do next, Demyx started playing his sitar, and caused water to form over Vexen's head.

Vexen merely froze it before it could hit him, as he seemed to contemplate Demyx.

_'Well...that didn't work too well...' _Demyx really didn't like the way Vexen was looking at him, so he moved towards the other side of the room, sending more water at Vexen as he did.

Vexen kept freezing the water Demyx sent at him as the sitar player looked desperatly for an exit. _'Why doesn't he just make a_ _portal to escape?'_ Vexen wondered. He then started to send attacks of his own, supressing a laugh. As Demyx dodged the attacks, it looked like he was dancing.

Two minutes later, most of the room was now covered in ice, and Demyx found it more and more difficult to find a place to stand where he wouldn't slip. The thought of creating a portal hadn't even crossed his mind.

"What's going on he...aahh!" Larxene entered the room, only to slip on the ice covering the floor. She got up carefully, brushing off her cloak. Larxene looked at Vexen, then Demyx, and back to Vexen. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Demyx was in here, drenching everything within eyesight for some reason." Vexen answered. He whipped around and froze Demyx, so that only his upper body was unfrozen.

Demyx gulped as Vexen approached him. _'Why doesn't he slip?'_ He wondered miserably.

"What do you think the punishment should be for ruining someone else's room?" Vexen asked cooly.

Larxene slid over and grabbed Demyx's half frozen sitar to keep herself upright. She took out a kunai and twirled it, smiling evilly. "I think it's whatever you think is right." She looked down along the blade at Demyx. "As long as I can join in on the fun."

Demyx gulped and tried in vain to break free of the ice. He didn't want to think what Vexen and Larxene could do to him. Demyx struggled even more when he saw that Vexen and Larxene seemed to have decided how to punish him.

-------------

Half a day later...

"Has anyone seen Demyx?" Xibar asked as he walked around the castle. No one seemed to know. Xibar bumped into Axel, who was looking around, tense. "Have you seen Demyx?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas wants to see him. Something about a mission." Xibar replied.

Axel crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I think he's in his room..." Axel paused as he caught sight of Roxas sneaking along the edge of the castle's wall. "Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas jumped, saw Axel, then ran off.

Axel and Xibar stared. "What's wrong with him?" Axel asked.

Xibar shook his head, but before he could say anything, there was a loud crash.

"AXEL! Where are you?!" A voice roared.

Axel flinched, then ran after figuring out which direction the yell had come from. "See you!" He called to Xibar as he went.

Xibar watched as Marluxia and Saix pursued the fire user, their weapons out. Xibar shook his head and headed for Demyx's room. He should have checked there in the first place. Xibar frowned as he walked. Was Demyx all right? Wasn't he usually around, playing his sitar or pestering the other members? Xibar halted outside of Demyx's room, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Xibar entered the room, and found Demyx sitting on his bed, staring at the ground blankly. That was weird. "Demyx?" Xibar asked.

Demyx twitched but otherwise remained where he was.

Xibar blinked. "..." Demyx, not talking or moving about? What was wrong with him? "Xemnas wants to see you, about the mission you had with Vexen..."

Demyx let out a strangled cry and dove beneath the bed.

_'What the?'_ Xibar knelt down and looked underneath the bed, to see Demyx huddled there, shaking. Xibar sighed. "Are you all right?"

Demyx shook his head furiously.

Xibar managed to coax Demyx out from underneath the bed, and back onto the bed. "What happened?" Xibar asked.

Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and shook his head.

Xibar sighed. What had Vexen done to him? "It's all right Demyx...tell me, what did Vexen do?"

"N...not just Vexen...Larxene..." Demyx answered in a small voice, before falling silent again, shuddering.

"Let me guess...you did something to irritate Vexen, so he did something to you, and Larxene happened to be there?" Xibar asked.

Demyx nodded miserably.

Xibar sighed again, then patted Demyx on the head. "I'll go speak with Xemnas, you stay here." Xibar turned to leave, but stopped as Demyx latched onto one of his arms.

"Don't leave me here alone." Demyx pleaded in a quiet voice.

Xibar released his arm. "Then come with me to see Xemnas." He left the room, followed closely by Demyx, who looked around a lot, as though expecting something to jump out of nowhere and attack him.

---

Zexion headed for Xemnas' room, walking past Axel and Marluxia, who were doing stuff to annoy Saix, who looked about ready to go berserk. Zexion walked a little more quickly as Saix snapped and chased after Axel and Marluxia, who were now calling for help. Zexion shook his head. _'They were asking for it...'_

Zexion joined Xibar and Demyx outside of Xemnas' room. "What's wrong with him?" Zexion asked, eyeing Demyx, who was clutching one of Xibar's arms again, looking around nervously.

Xibar shook his head. "Vexen and Larxene did something to him."

"Hmm." Zexion looked at Demyx again, who avoided eye contact.

After knocking on the door, all three entered the room.

----------

Xemnas glanced up as he saw them enter. "What took you so long?" He asked Xibar.

"Demyx had an unpleasent encounter with Vexen and Larxene." Xibar replied.

Xemnas sighed. "What did they do?"

Demyx shook his head. "They said they'd do worse things if I told anyone." Demyx answered nervously.

Xemnas shook his head. "Xibar. Zexion...find Larxene and Vexen...bring them here. Demyx, you stay here."

-----------

Larxene and Vexen cast unfriednly looks in Demyx's direction after filling Xemnas in with what they had done. It had involved Vexen dismembering several small, cute, fuzzy animals in front of Demyx, for a 'scientific experiment'. Larxene had poked Demyx with her kunai whenever he tried to look away or make any noise.

Demyx had been set free, with Vexen warning him not to wreck any more of his labs, or he'd 'experiment' on him the next time.

Demyx had fled, finally remembering that he could escape through a portal.

Xemnas, after hearing this, sent Larxene and Vexen out on a mission, and ordered that Xibar and Axel to keep an eye on Demyx.

------------

Demyx was in a group meeting area, playing his sitar and singing along softly. He was trying to get the horrible images out of his head, wondering if he'd be able to sleep tonight. Demyx shuddered as he remembered what Vexen had done to a rabbit, the words "Do you like the guts, heart or liver?" still clear in his mind.

Axel and Xibar were nearby, watching Luxlord, Lexaeus and Xaldin playing poker.

Demyx had calmed down a bit more, since Larxene and Vexen were gone for now. He kept playing the sitar. Why were they mean to him? Demyx faltered as he saw Larxene and Vexen enter the room. Demyx quickly created a portal and fled through it.

-------------

Later that night...

Demyx attempted to fall asleep, but couldn't, since he stiil had the images in his mind, and thought that he could be attacked at any moment. Demyx sighed miserably, but drifted to sleep anyway.

Larxene entered Demyx's room, watching him for a moment. Vexen may have been done punishing him, but she wanted to punish Demyx a bit more. Larxene readied a kunai, but jumped backwards as something hit the ground several inches from her feet. Larxene glanced up and saw Xibar hanging upside down in the air, his weapon aimed at her.

"Now that I have your attention, leave." Xibar ordered.

Larxene glared at him, but turned and left the room, huffing in disappointment.

Xibar made sure she was gone, then turned his attention to Demyx. "See? Now go to sleep."

Demyx opened one eye to glance up at Xibar. It was weird seeing someone hanging upside down with nothing. Demyx yawned, then settled into bed more comfortably. "Okay, thanks...Xibar..." Demyx drifted to sleep. He didn't have to worry about being attacked in his sleep now.

Xibar got to the ground, and rested in a nearby chair. Why did _he _have to stay up all night? There was crashing outside the room, with Axel's voice audible.

"Saix! Marluxia! Come on, it was just a joke."

There was more crashing, then a high pitched shriek.

"Oh no! You got Roxas!" Someone yelled.

Xibar shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think about this story? Please review and let me know! I'd appreciate any comments. I wasn't sure about the genre, but oh well. Also not sure whether this'll be a one shot or not. I'm still trying to update my profile as often as possible for any updates or delays on current stories.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Reviews! Thank you very much! Oh! And thanks to Steven Kodaly and eastercat for pointing out the Xigbar and Luxord misspellings. I didn't notice them until I looked back after reading the reviews. I don't know how that happened (or why I spelled the names that way in the chapter), but I'll change it when I can... Anyway, here's the next chapter, since I was motivated to keep going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (II) at all...darn...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx hummed to himself as he entered the bathroom that was in his room. He was glad that Xigbar had stayed that night to make sure no one tried to attack him in his sleep. Demyx shuddered inwardly. Larxene had tried several times, and almost succeded at her last attempt when Xigbar had dozed off.

Demyx glanced around the bathroom silently. He felt bad that Xigbar had gotten kunai slashes all over him from an angry Larxene. Xigbar, however, had merely booted Larxene out of the room without retaliating and had told Demyx to go back to sleep, muttering something about not being useful if sleep deprived.

That had been a few days ago, and luckily the past couple nights no one had tried to attack him. Demyx wondered if Xigbar checked up on him at night to make sure no one tired a sneak attack. Demyx was pretty sure that he did, since he had heard a few thumps when getting out of bed occasionally to go to the kitchen for a snack. Demyx didn't mind if Xigbar was checking up on him, at least he was able to get some sleep.

Demyx lost his train of thought when he realized that something was missing in the bathroom. He had no shampoo! He couldn't take a shower without shampoo! How would he get his hair clean? Demyx's mind raced. What should he do now? After making up his mind, Demyx created a portal and walked through it.

--------

Meanwhile...

Axel was staring at the shower in his bathroom apprehensivly. He knew that he needed a shower, but he really didn't like to get wet. "Shower..." Axel muttered. He _needed _a shower! But...

---

Demyx stood outside of Axel's bathroom, clad only in a towel. He needed to borrow shampoo, and Axel was the only person he could ask without risking getting attacked (some of the organization members were overly protective of their shampoo, as Demyx had unfortunatly found out about Xemnas, Saix, Roxas and Marluxia). Demyx took a deep breath to calm himself, then knocked on the door, hoping that Axel was in a good mood.

--

Inside the bathroom, Axel had stopped muttering, and opened the door to find Demyx standing there. Axel gave a light sigh. "What do you want Demyx?"

"I need shampoo. I'm out." Demyx answered.

Axel sighed again, but withdrew into the bathroom.

Demyx opened the door more, and watched as Axel sorted through multiple shampoo bottles. Why did_ he_ have so many?

A moment later, Axel came over to Demyx and handed him a bottle of shampoo, before turning away.

"Thanks Axel!" Demyx exclaimed, and was about to leave when he noticed that Axel was staring at the shower, seeming to contemplate it. Demyx also noticed that Axel only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are _you_ taking a _shower_?" Demyx asked in amusement. Didn't Axel hate water?

Axel shrugged. "Go away Demyx." Axel heard Demyx murmur something, and turned around to see Demyx playing his sitar, grinning. Axel was about to ask Demyx why he had summoned the sitar, when he was suddenly drenched with water. Axel let out a suprised cry.

Demyx laughed. "Now you're wet! Might as well take a shower now."

Axel glared at Demyx, but before he could speak, his expression suddenly changed. "Hey Saix...You out of shampoo too?"

Demyx clutched the sitar and hurried over to Axel, casting a nervous glance at Saix, who had been standing right behind him.

Saix looked at both of them, his expression bored. "Both of you take a long time to get ready in the morning." He stated.

Demyx pouted. "I was out of shampoo!"

"You should use less." Saix countered. He turned his attention to Axel. "As for your question, no, I don't need shampoo. I just came to see what was going on, as well as to tell you that Xemnas wants to see both of you...once you're done and dressed..." Saix finished, glancing between Axel and Demyx. He turned to leave.

Axel nudged Demyx and whispered to him.

Demyx looked at Axel nervously, but at another nod from Axel, Demyx strummed the sitar, and water formed over the departing Saix's head. The water fell.

Saix was about to exit Axel's room, when he was suddenly drenched by water that had dropped from above. He froze, then slowly turned, glaring at Demyx and Axel, who were out of the bathroom.

Axel laughed nervously as Saix just stood there, glaring at them evilly.

Demyx was still strumming the sitar, and glanced at Axel. "Do you think he'll attack us?" He whispered.

Axel shrugged. "I'd put the sitar away...we may have to run..." He whispered back.

Demyx dismissed the sitar, but unfortunatly, that caused a ball of water to drop onto Saix, drenching him again. Demyx let out a small yelp and cast a frightened look at Axel, who was looking back with equal fear.

"Axel...Demyx..." Saix said in a strained voice.

Axel and Demyx saw that Saix was shaking, his hands clenched.

'_Head for the door_' Demyx mouthed to Axel, who nodded. Both of them wilted under Saix's furious glare.

'_Run_' Axel mouthed, as Saix summoned his claymore.

-------

Marluxia, Vexen, Xigbar, and Zexion were speaking with each other in quiet tones in a hallway. One way led to some stairs, where the organization members could reach their rooms. The other way led towards a main hall, which led to anywhere in the castle. Not that it really mattered. They could just create portals and go where ever they wanted to.

All four stopped speaking as Xemnas appeared and approached them.

Xemnas looked around. "Have any of you seen Saix, Demyx or Axel?"

There was some murmuring, then the shaking of heads.

Xemnas sighed, about to speak again, when cries rang out.

"Noooooooo!"

"Heeelllllppppppp! Anyone!"

All five nobodies turned to see Axel and Demyx running down the stairs towards them, clad in only towels wrapped around their waists. They both looked terrified.

"What's...going on?" Xemnas asked, as Axel and Demyx hid behind Zexion and Xigbar.

"Saix's trying to kill us!" Demyx exclaimed hysterically, grasping Xigbar's coat. Xigbar shook his head.

Axel gave a nervous laugh from behind Zexion (who wasn't very good to hide behind, since he was shorter). "Oh, he's not going to kill us...he's going to _murder_ us!"

"Why's that?" Vexen asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well, you see...I got Demyx to drench Saix, but more water hit him after Demyx put the sitar away...a few more things happened...and...well..." Axel tried to explain, but was cut off by a furious roar.

"AXEL! DEMYX!"

Demyx and Axel cowered behind Xigbar and Zexion.

Xemnas eyed the stairs. Had Demyx and Axel gotten Saix to his breaking point?

"Did Siax snap?" Marluxia asked, looking amused.

Saix appeared at the top of the stairs, grasping his claymore. He glared down to where Axel and Demyx were. Once he spotted them, he stormed down the stairs, readying the claymore, an evil grin on his face, just barely hanging onto his sanity.

Demyx and Axel let out horrified cries as Saix nearly reached them.

"Saix!" Xigbar called.

Saix halted, and glanced back as Xigbar shot him in the backside. Saix let out a cry of pain and glared murderously at the freeshooter, as he tugged out what Xigbar had shot him with. Saix grasped the claymore more tightly, and then ran towards Xigbar instead.

Xigbar teleported, momentarily confusing Saix. Xigbar shot at Saix a few times, and led him around in a circle.

Xemnas shook his head as he watched Xigbar strike Saix in his backside again. "Get Lexaeus." Xemnas told Vexen after a moment.

Vexen left without a word, and came back wihin moments, a confused Lexaeus with him.

"What is it?" Lexaeus asked Xemnas.

"Could you restrain Saix before he maims or kills someone?" Xemnas answered.

Lexaeus nodded in aknowledgment and carefully approached Saix.

Xigbar noticed Lexaeus' approach, and teleported again.

Saix paused, trying to figure out where Xigbar would reappear. So very near to his berserk state, Saix didn't notice Lexaeus sneaking up on him.

Lexaeus grabbed Saix from behind, forcing the Luna Diviner to lose his grip on his claymore. Lexaeus glanced over at Xemnas. "What should I do with him?"

"Well..." Xemnas began, flinching as Saix almost bit Lexaeus' left hand.

Lexaeus shifted his grip, careful to keep his hands away from Saix's mouth.

Xemnas shook his head. "We should probably put him somewhere to calm him down..."

Lexaeus tightened his grasp as Saix began to struggle, trying to get away.

Saix wanted to get over to where he saw Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar standing together. All three of them were making rude gestures, which went unoticed by Xemnas. Saix snapped at a paticularly nasty gesture from Xigbar, causing Lexaeus to hold on even tighter, so that he couldn't escape and release his wrath on the three insulting nobodies.

Vexen and Zexion glanced at each other.

"There's an empty room you could use. It's a few doors away from Vexen's lab..." Zexion suggested, wincing as Saix almost broke free of Lexaeus, looking absolutly insane.

Lexaeus created a portal and stepped through it, taking a struggling Saix with him.

Zexion opened a portal of his own, and left, saying something about needing to be alone.

Vexen headed for his lab, muttering about how he was going to go and look around to see if there was something that could bring Saix back to his senses.

Xemnas turned and cast a disapproving look at Demyx and Axel, who were smiling nervously back. "Marluxia." Xemnas said suddenly, indicating a portal he had just created. "I'll meet you in my office. I wanted to talk to you about some of your plants..."

Marluxia stepped through the portal, looking very nervous. He hoped that Xemnas hadn't found out about the man-eating plant yet.

Xemnas cast a final look at Demyx, Axel, and Xigbar, who had just reappeared next to the sitarist. "I'll want to talk to all _three_ of you very soon. In the meantime..." Xemnas paused. "...you two get dressed." Xermnas added to Axel and Demyx, who both glanced down at the towels around their waists. Xemnas shook his head and entered the portal, which closed as soon as he passed through.

Silence.

Xigbar laughed and clapped both Demyx and Axel's shoulders, grinning. "You heard him! Get dressed."

Axel swiped at Xigbar's hand half-heartedly, and climbed the steps to his room.

Demyx sighed miserably. "Saix'll probably come after me first, once he escapes from wherever Lexaeus is taking him..."

Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair, amused. "Don't worry, he'll come after me first. I was the one that shot him a few times." Xigbar grinned again. "He'll have marks for weeks...and have trouble sitting down without it hurting."

Demyx managed a weak smile, but then fidgeted nervously. "..."

Xigbar nudged Demyx towards the stairs gently. "Go on, go to your room and get your clothes on."

Demyx moved slowly towards the stairs, stopping whenever he heard the slightest noise.

Xigbar rolled his eye. Why was Demyx walking so slowly? Xigbar summoned his weapons and smirked lightly as he put the two weapons together. Time to get Demyx to hurry up.

Demyx let out a yelp as one of the arrow-like ammo from Xigbar's weapon imbedded itself near his feet. Demyx glanced over his shoulder, then slightly up, to see Xigbar walking upside down in the air, grinning and aiming at him through the scope. Demyx ran without a word, up the stairs and right through the portal he created.

Xigbar walked off, still upside down in the air, laughing as he passed over Xaldin and Luxord, who cast curious glances over their shoulders. He passed a room where Saix was detained, and decided that it might be a good idea to stand guard outside of Demyx's room after hearing the racket coming from the room containing Saix. He created a portal, and walked through it.

----

A half hour later, Xigbar was leaning against Demyx's door on the outside, guarding it with his two weapons still connected. He figured out that Saix had managed to escape, and that no one knew where he was.

Throughout the day, Xigabr managed to defend Demyx's room from a still slightly unbalanced Saix, who seemed to have forgotten that he could just use a portal to enter Demyx's room.

---

Demyx lay on his bed, calming down slightly. He had stopped hearing Saix try to break into his room. Demyx closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. When Demyx opened his eyes, he found a claymore hovering over him, and an insanely grinning Saix holding the blade.

"Now for your punishment." Saix raised the claymore.

Demyx let out a frightened cry, and dove off the bed as the blade came down.

---  
Xigbar began to relax when Saix didn't show up for a few hours. Hoping that Saix had calmed down, Xigbar started to walk away, only to stop at a loud cry coming from within Demyx's room, accompanied by maniacal laughter. Xigbar entered Demyx's room, and found Demyx avoiding slashes from a crazed Saix's claymore. Xigbar shot at Saix, diverting the berserker's attention from Demyx.

Xigbar and Saix fought for awhile, exchanging blows, until several other organization members came and seperated them. Xigbar and Saix were taken away to have their injuries treated, which left Demyx in his room all by himself.

A few hours later...

Demyx snuck along the hallways, and entered a recovery room. Avoiding the sleeping Saix's bed, Demyx went over to where Xigbar was resting in bed. "Xigbar?" Demyx asked tenativly.

Xigbar opened his eye and glanced up at the sitarist. "Next time...try and fight back..."

Demyx looked away. "He caught me off guard, that's all...it won't happen again..." He was silent for a moment. "Thanks Xigbar."

Xigbar grinned. "No problem. I was kind of hoping for a reason to fight with Saix...thinks he's all high and mighty."

Demyx smiled slightly.

Xigbar continued. "He's always pining away at the moon. Xemnas should lock him up somewhere with no windows and see what happens..."

Demyx yawned a bit as Xigbar continued on... and on. An hour or so went by, before Demyx interrupted Xigbar. "Are you all right? You're rambling..."

Xigbar laughed and rolled his eye. "Rambling...as if." He closed his eye. "Though I suppose I should get some rest. Knowing Xemnas, he'll probably send me and Saix on missions as soon as he finds some."

Demyx headed for the door and was about to exit when Xigbar spoke.

"You owe me one Demyx." The freeshooter stated.

Demyx glanced over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll take the mission for you...you know, since _you'll_ probably need longer to heal." Demyx left the room snickering as Xigbar realized Demyx was hinting at his age.

Xigbar snorted in amusement, but relaxed in bed to try and rest. "Funny kid..." He muttered as he drifted to sleep.

Saix glanced over his shoulder in irritation. That man sure knew how to talk. Saix fell asleep as well, knowing that Xemnas would find something for them to do as punisment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of ch. 2! So, how did it go? Please review, any comments would be greatly appreciated. It would also be nice to know if anything should be done differently for the next chapter, or if it was all right the way it was. Seeing what people have to say helps me improve for the next chapter (and writing, in general). So, if there's anything that you'd like to say, please review and let me know!

Also, the summary will stay the same until I figure out what to change it to. I have another idea or so for more chapters, so I'll update this story when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is kind of random at times, especially near the end, but it was fun to type.

It couldn't be avoided, so poor Demyx gets a bit beaten up in this chapter...because Saix didn't have a chance to get him in the last chapter...So, here's the next chapter:

Disclaimer: No, Kingdom Hearts (2) doesn't belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx walked along the castle halls, feeling quite happy. He hummed a little tune to himself as he approached his room. He had just completed a mission that Xemnas had told Xigbar to preform, and it had been flawless.

Demyx had spoken to Xigbar in secret earlier, and Xigbar, who was still recovering from the injuries Saix inflicted on him, gratefully related the mission details to Demyx. Demyx had left through a portal, while Xigbar had stayed behind in Demyx's room, just in case anyone was checking his own room.

Demyx went into his bedroom, still humming. He found Xigbar upside down in the air, dozing. Demyx snickered, then tugged Xigbar's dangling ponytail.

Xigbar opened his eye. "How'd it go?"

Demyx smiled. "It was easier than I thought. It'd be nice if Xemnas actually gave _me_ missions like it, instead of hard ones." Demyx was downcast now.

Xigbar warped, and was now standing next to Demyx. "Well, tell me the details, and I'll go report to Xemnas."

Demyx nodded in agreement and began to fill Xigbar in with every detail he could remember.

Meanwhile...

Saix walked along a quiet hall. He had recovered faster than Xigbar, who seemed to be trying to take it easy (not that it stopped Xemnas from giving him a mission). Saix stopped. Missions... Saix frowned, then resumed walking. He had spent the last few days relaxing, glad about not having any missions. Saix 's frown deepened. Xemnas probably had other plans, and now Saix was beginning to dread meeting with him.

Saix let out a deep sigh, then suddenly halted as he reached a large window. Saix's expression slowly grew alarmed and horrified.

There were clouds outside, preventing the moon's glow from reaching below.

Saix headed towards the kitchen at a slow pace, feeling absolutly horrible. He poured a cup of coffee, before heading towards his room. Perhaps he'd sleep until the moon became visable again. He didn't feel too well. Saix paused outside of Demyx's room, the frown on his face suddenly fading as he heard the conversation inside. Saix created a portal and left as soon as Xigbar had told Demyx to get some sleep.

---

Xigbar headed for Xemnas' room, in no hurry to meet him. He pointedly ignored Axel, who ran by with an angry Larxene right behind him. Xigbar finally reached Xemnas' room. After taking a deep breath, Xigbar knocked on the door, before entering.

Xemnas was sitting on a chair, staring out a window. He glanced sideways as Xigbar entered.

Xigabr shut the door, deciding in an instant that he didn't like Xemnas' expression. Xigbar noticed that Saix was in the room, who was currently grinning evilly at him. That seemed like a bad sign. Shaking his head slightly, Xigbar related the missions' outcome to Xemnas, who appeared pleased with the results.

Xemnas suddenly frowned. "Saix told me he overheard you and Demyx taliking about this mission earlier today...did Demyx do the mission for you?"

Xigbar kept a straight face, but was inwardly seething. Maybe he should have hit Saix harder...

When Xigbar didn't answer right away, Xemnas sighed. "Why would you let Demyx do a mission for you?"

"He suggested it." Xigbar answered. Then, as an afterthought, he added. "If you don't remember, my injuries are still healing." He cast a glare at Saix, who merely stared back with a deadpan expression.

"So Demyx did do a mission for you...and he actually completed it. That's amazing..." Xemnas stated.

Xigbar tensed, expecting that something bad was attatched with all this. That wasn't a good thing...

"Why didn't you just say you weren't up to the mission? I would have given it to someone else..." Xemnas said.

Xigbar stared at Xemnas incredulously, laughing inwardly. Yeah right. Awhile back, Xemnas had sent Roxas on a mission, even though the poor boy was still recovering from being caught between Axel, and his two pursuers, Saix and Marluxia.

"I think I'll have you do a mission, as well as Demyx." Xemnas said.

_'Well...i__t wouldn't be too bad to have a mission with Demyx..._' Xigbar thought.

Xemnas smile. "Actually, I have two missions. You will go on a mission with Axel...and Demyx will go on one with Saix."

Saix and Xigbar stared at Xemnas. "..."

Xemnas ignored the silence, and quickly got up and rumaged in a nearby desk. He produced on set of papers for Saix, and one for Xigbar.

With a sigh, Xigbar warped out of the room, while Saix left through a portal.

Xemnas returned to his chair, staring out the window again. He laughed aloud after a moment. It would be amusing if Demyx's triumph of completing a mission were shattered. This would make Demyx think twice about taking missions for any of the other organization members.

-------

Demyx was out of his room, too energized to try and rest. Demyx wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he bumped into something that made him stumble backwards. Demyx mumbled hasty apologies as he glanced up at who he had run into. The apologies caught in his throat as he saw in horror that he had bumped into _Saix_.

Demyx backed away nervously as the Luna Diviner approached him slowly. "H...hey Saix...what is it?" Demyx backed up into a wall, gulping as Saix grabbed one of his arms.

Siax ignored the trembling sitarist as he opened a portal with his free hand. He gave Demyx a cool look. "Xemnas gave me a mission...and you're supposed to come along with me."

Demyx's eyes widened in suprise. "What?! But...I..."

Saix interrupted him. "Xemnas knows that you 've done a mission for Xigbar, so he wants you to help me on this mission." Saix tightened his grasp so that Demyx couldn't get away, while he waited for a response.

Demyx spoke as he tried to free himself from Saix's grasp. "Is _that_ why he's sending me? Because I did a mission for Xigbar?"

Saix handed Demyx a few pieces of paper without responding.

Demyx read through the papers silently, his face becoming more and more distressed as he got further along in the paper's content. When Demyx finished reading, he looked up at Siax with pleading eyes. "I can't _do_ this! Xemnas must have known I wouldn't be able to! Why doesn't he send someone _else_?"

Saix ignored Demyx, and dragged him through the portal, wanting nothing more than to be far away from Demyx.

-----

Xigbar snuck around the castle hallways, hoping to not run into Axel, so that he could figure out a way to help Demyx from being torn to pieces by Saix.

"Hey! Xigbar!" A voice called.

Xigbar glanced over his shoulder and saw Axel approaching him. Xigbar looked away. "Not now Axel."

Axel jogged to catch up with Xigbar. "The mission Xemnas wants us to do is very easy. If you want to go make sure that Saix doesn't maim Demyx, then go ahead. I can handle the mission myself."

Xigbar cast a sideways glance at Axel. "Really? Would you actually disobey Xemnas' orders?"

"It isn't exactly disobeying...besides, I'll get the mission done, and I can say we both completed it." Axel replied. He then grinned. "I don't think that Demyx deserves to be a punching bag for Saix."

Xigbar clapped Axel on the shoulder, causing Axel to stagger slightly. "Thanks Axel." He walked off.

Axel went in the opposite direction, rubbing the shoulder Xigbar had touched. "Shouldn't hit so hard..."

---------

Demyx had his sitar out, sending endless waves at several furious heartless. He looked around in panic. Where was Saix? Demyx leapt back, away from a particularly large and evil-looking heartless, and began to search for Saix.

"Saix?" Demyx called out for what seemed like the hundreth time. _'Where would he have gone?'_ Demyx wondered, as he either dodged heartless or attacked them. _'Did he leave me here all alone?'_

Demyx rounded a corner of a cliff, and found Saix, who was cornered by many heartless. Saix appeared tired, and was several paces away, down in a ravine.

"Saix?" Demyx ducked as a flying heartless swooped over his head. "Saix!" Demyx called out again.

There was suddenly crazed laughter in the air, along with terrified screeches from an unknown number of heartless.

Demyx wanted to stay where he was, but a searching heartless forced him to abandon his hiding spot. Demyx ran into more heartless, and had no choice but to go into the ravine. He felt like he was going to the gallows as he approached the ravine where all the screaming was issuing from.

Demyx stumbled down the side of the ravine, and stayed close to the wall as soon as he saw the source of the noise. Demyx really would have rather been at the mercy of the heartless than to be down here.

Saix had gained enough power to fight back, and was currently slashing and bashing any heartless that dared to come near him. In his berserk state, anything that moved was fair game to destroy with his claymore.

Demyx hoped that he would remain unnoticed by the crazed Saix. Demyx winced as he saw Saix take out several heartless at once. _'I really need to get out of here...'_ Demyx edged very slowly along, and froze as his one of his boots accidentally hit a rock and caused a loud 'thunk' sound.

Demyx held even more still as Saix noticed him. Demyx backed up as Saix approached him with a gleam in his eyes and an insane smile. Demyx gulped. It looked like Saix was going to get to beat him up after all.

--------

Xigbar had followed Demyx and Saix's path, and soon heard cries for help accompanied by psychotic laughter.

Countless heartless suddenly appeared, and Xigbar eyed them in annoyance. "It's not nice to get in someone's way." Xigbar began to walk and shot any heartless that decided to try and stop him. Once Xigbar reached the ravine, he was able to see what was going on. He shook his head.

Demyx was running around in the ravine, along with some heartless, trying to avoid the swings of a berserker Saix's claymore.

"Hey! What's going on?" Came Axel's voice.

Xigbar showed no suprise at Axel's sudden appearance, and spoke as though he had been there the whole time. "Demyx's getting chased around with some heartless by Saix." Both Axel and Xigbar flinched as Saix's claymore came within inches of Demyx's head.

"We need to stop Saix...come on!" Axel exclaimed, jumping down into the ravine.

Xigbar followed quickly as Saix made another pass at Demyx. "Damn! Better hurry!" He and Axel both moved more quickly as they saw Saix strike Demyx down and began to land blow after blow, all the while laughing his head off.

--------

Xigbar, Xemnas, Axel, and Saix waited outside of a medical room, where inside Vexen and Zexion were treating the wounds Demyx received from a berserk Saix.

Xigabr and Axel became concerned as voices began to be heard from within the room.

Demyx seemed to be awake, as he began to yell.

"Aaargh! Help! Vexen's molesting me!" Demyx screamed from behind the door.

Xemnas and Xigbar exchanged glances.

"Nooo! Leave me alone!"

"Stop that Demyx! If you don't, how are Zexion and myself going to get these bandages on you?" Asked Vexen in an exasparated voice.

There was silence, then...

"Don't moleste me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"'cause you are!"

"I am not! Stop moving around like that!"

"Dirty old man!"

"Shut _up_! Zexion, come over here and help me!"

There was a loud smashing sound, accompanied by Demyx's groan of pain.

"Quit being difficult! Zexion, give me that. Now hold still, this shouldn't hurt much."

Xemnas rubbed his forehead. Why did everything turn out to be a spectacle? "Saix, Xigbar...make sure Vexen doesn't go too far."

Saix and Xigbar entered the room without a word.

Inside the room, Vexen and Zexion were finishing treating Demyx, who looked miserable.

Xigbar led Demyx out of the medical room, while Saix held Vexen back as the Chilly Academic began to scold Zexion for Demyx's behavior.

Zexion seemed to ignore him, which left Vexen all huffy and insulted.

-------

Xigbar and Axel escourted Demyx to his room.

"You know...I think this is Xemnas' none to subtle way of telling you _not _to take other people's missions..." Axel told Demyx, who nodded gloomily in agreement.

Xigbar patted Demyx's head. "Cheer up Demyx, it's weird to see you acting depressed. Next time I'll just have you do some of my chores, all right?"

Demyx nodded in agreement. Once he got to his room, he said good-bye to Axel and Xigbar. Demyx went over to his bed and flopped down onto it, falling asleep almost instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter. So, how did this chapter go? Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Was it all right the way it was, or should I change anything? Anyway, any comments would be appreciated. I'll try to update this when I can, as well as try to change the summary when I can think of a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Haha! I finally updated this story. I kind of left off on it because I wasn't sure where to go from the last chapter.

Another reason for the delay was because I wasn't sure whether to make this a Demyx and Xigbar friendship, or attempt to have it be a Demyx and Xigbar relationship. I'd like to know what you guys would prefer before I type the next chapter, so please let me know. If I don't see any clear indication one way or another, I'll just have it be neutral or something.

This chapter just all of a sudden came to me, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was resting and recovering in his room from the injuries inflicted upon him by Saix. Demyx had mostly stayed in his bedroom for days on end, refusing to leave lest he run into Saix. Demyx did, however, get out of bed to stretch and attempt walking around, but never left his room.

Various organization members would stop by to leave him something to eat and drink (Xigbar usually took on this task), since the sitarist refused to leave his room.

Because of his attack on Demyx, Saix had been getting mission upon mission from Xemnas, while also saying that he'd try and control himself next time. Saix _did _mutter under his breath at one point about how Demyx should have stayed away from him.

This comment resulted in Saix receiving two day and night missions. Saix, however, didn't complain, since the night missions usually gave him a clear view of Kingdom Hearts upon his return to The World that Never Was.

Every other member of the organization was quite happy with the unexpected break. Every new mission so far had been given to Saix. A few wanted to tell Xemnas to keep it that way, but knew better. A comment like that would land them several missions, most of which would probably be extremely difficult. So, instead, they all just enjoyed their days off.

----

Xemnas paced back and forth in his room. He had sent Saix on a mission yesterday, and the Luna Diviner still hadn't come back yet. Xemnas paused to stare at the many papers on his desk. He was too busy to go looking for Saix. Xemnas resumed pacing. Saix wouldn't delay in reporting back after a mission, so Xemnas began to wonder if something had happened.

After another couple minutes of intense thinking, Xemnas summoned Axel and Zexion to his room.

Axel appeared annoyed at being disturbed from whatever he had been doing, while Zexion merely stared at Xemnas in thoughtful silence, as though trying to read Xemnas' mind.

Before Xemnas could speak, Zexion spoke. "Is this about Saix?"

Xemnas blinked in suprise, before nodding in agreement. "I want you and Axel to go locate Saix." Xemnas held out a piece of paper, which the Cloaked Schemer took and began to read. "That was the mission I gave Saix yesterday. Now go." Xemnas headed for his desk, dismissing the two other nobodies.

Axel and Zexion left the room to go to the place indicated on the paper, and where Saix could still be.

----

Demyx rolled over in his bed, staring at his door. Maybe he'd head out into the hall for a little bit, since he was feeling much better now. Demyx eased himself up and out of bed, and was able to make it to the door without tripping. Demyx opened his bedroom door, and peered outside carefully.

When Demyx saw that no one was around, he ventured out of the room and into the hall. Everything was very quiet, which was a bit unnerving. Demyx's stomach suddenly rumbled, causing him to let out a soft laugh. _'Guess I'm hungry…'_ With this in mind, Demyx headed down some stairs, intent on reaching the kitchen without falling over.

Labored breathing and sharp intakes of breath stopped Demyx in his tracks. He was standing outside of Saix's room. Demyx eyed the door nervously, as if the Luna Diviner would burst out of the room and attack him at any moment. Nothing happened, so Demyx inched a bit closer.

The heavy breathing and sharp gasps could still be heard, and Demyx wondered what Saix was doing. Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? Had he finished another one already?

Even though Saix had been given missions as a punishment, he still managed to complete them (and not even complain about it).

Demyx turned to leave, but then stopped. The sounds were still issuing from number seven's room. "?"

Against his better judgment (that was telling him he'd meet a horrible fate if he proceeded) Demyx opened the bedroom door and entered the room hesitantly. Saix's room didn't seem any different then Demyx remembered (he had unfortunately mistaken Saix's room for a closet some time ago when hiding from another member).

Demyx went further into the room, still expecting Saix to leap out of nowhere and maim or destroy him for daring to enter. Again, nothing happened.

Demyx walked over to the enourmous windows, and stared out of them at Kingdom Hearts. He looked at it silently for a few moments, before hearing the breathing and gasping from earlier. Demyx turned slowly, knowing that he'd see Saix now.

Instead of finding a murderous Saix, Demyx found the Luna Diviner curled up near the corner of the window and the wall. All the sounds Demyx had been hearing were issuing from Saix.

Since Saix hadn't reacted to his presence, Demyx dared to approach him. Demyx got about five feet away, before seeing why Saix hadn't reacted at all.

Saix was curled up on the round, covered in numerous wounds (worse than what Demyx had endured).

Demyx considered leaving Saix where he was, but Demyx dismissed the thought immedeatly. He wasn't _that_ heartless… The sitarist smiled at that thought. Well…they supposedly _didn't_ have hearts… Demyx got down to Saix's level and spoke. "Are you…all right?"

The Melodous Nocturne mentally smacked himself. _Of course_ Saix wasn't okay. "I'll go get some help Saix…" Demyx got to his feet gingerly after only receiving a slight twitch from Saix as a response. Demyx exited the Luna Diviner's room, then headed for Xemnas' room. He was still too weary to create a portal.

Several minutes later…

Demyx was almost to Xemnas' room, when he bumped into Axel and Zexion, who were returning to the castle empty-handed.

"Hey Demyx! You're out of bed! You feeling okay?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine." Demyx responded. "But I need to find Xemnas, now."

"Why would you _want_ to see him?" Axel asked.

"It's about Saix…" Demyx replied. "He's injured."

Axel grinned. "Sure he is."

"I'm telling the truth! Saix is..." Demyx began, but was interrupted.

"What about him?" Came Xemnas' voice.

Demyx, Axel, and Zexion turned to see Xemnas approaching them. Apparently he had been too worried about to Saix to concentrate on any paper work.

"Well?" Xemnas demanded. "What about Saix, Demyx?"

"Saix's injured, in his room…" Demyx told Xemnas.

Xemnas stared at Demyx in silence.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Demyx asked in an annoyed voice. Here he was, actually _trying_ to help Saix…

Xemnas turned and whispered something to Zexion.

Zexion nodded, before vanishing.

Xemnas created a portal. "Demyx, Axel, come with me." He and the two others went through the portal.

----

Saix still lay curled up in his room, not wanting to move. If he did, awful pain would wash throughout his body. Earlier, he had heard someone enter his room. They had been silent for awhile, then footsteps had come closer to him. There was another pause, then Saix heard a voice. "Are you...all right?" It as Demyx. Saix had given no answer to such a ridiculous question, and Saix assumed that Demyx must have thought so as well. The last thing Saix heard Demyx say was. "I'll go get some help Siax." He had twitched in response slightly to agree with Demyx, and the sitarist had then left the room.

That had been nearly ten minutes ago and counting.

Saix uncurled painfully, and finally lay flat, letting out a sigh. It didn't hurt as much as being curled up. Saix turned his head slightly so that he could see out of his windows. Kingdom Hearts was still there, glowing softly. Saix closed his eyes wearily. Was Demyx _actually_ going to go and get help?

----

Seconds later…

Xemnas approached Saix carefully, along witrh Vexen (whom Zexion had gone to get). Demyx and Axel hung back, watching in silence.

Xemnas knelt next to Saix as Vexen inspected Saix's injuries.

Axel was gaping at the wounded Luna Diviner. He then gave a low whistle. "Wow Demyx, you were right…" Axel gave an embarresed laugh. "Sorry I didn't believe you…it's just…I didn't think you'd actually _try _to help Saix…you know…after what he did to you…"

Demyx looked at the ground. "That'd be heartless…" He murmured, bringing a faint smile to Axel, and a quiet laugh from somewhere above the two. Demyx and Axel watched as Vexen and Xemnas assisted Saix through a portal. Zexion was most likely waiting for them on the other side.

There was a bit of a silence.

"So…_why_ did Xemnas want us to come here?" Axel asked. Receiving no response from Demyx, Axel sighed before leaving the room.

Demyx stayed behind and walked over to the windows to stare up at Kingdom Hearts. Out of the organization, Saix was one of the harder members to figure out. One moment Saix could be calm and poised, then next he was a crazy psychopath.

Demyx wondered why Saix liked to stare at Kingdom Hearts. Was it because his power came from the moon, or was it that Saix believed that he'd get his heart back sooner by staring at it for a really long time?

Xigbar had been following Demyx around, and had been eavesdropping from above. He was now back on the ground since Xemnas was gone. He paused for a moment, as he watched Demyx stare silently up at Kingdom Hearts. Demyx was one of the few members of Organization XIII that beieved that they had hearts.

Xigbar approached Demyx quietly, trying to figure out how to cheer him up. The Freeshooter had a feeling that Demyx was feeling a bit down.

Demyx sighed unhappily. He hoped that the short delay in getting help wouldn't make Saix angry at him. A few more worried thoughts passed through his mind, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Demyx jumped, thinking for a wild moment that it was Saix. But it was only Xigbar.

"?" Demyx looked at Xigbar, confused. How long had he been standing there?

Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair. "You should stop worrying, your face could stick like that permenantly." He joked.

Demyx pulled away and stared up at the moon-shaped heart once more. He mumbled something incoherent, but the other nobody seemed to understand.

Xigbar patted Demyx's head again, amused that it seemed to irritate Demyx at the moment. "If you're worrying about Saix, don't. I'm sure even he'd be grateful that you got him some help."

Demyx turned to face Xigbar, still looking uncertain.

Xigbar shook his head, grinning. "Geez kid, he isn't going to come and attack you, if that's what you're thinking. He might go after Axel though, since he delayed you a bit in finding Xemnas..."

Demyx smiled uncertainly, before looking worried again. "Are you _sure_ Saix won't come after me?"

Xigbar threw an arm around Demyx's shoulder, and led the sitarist out of Saix's room. "As long as Xemnas explains things to him, I'm sure that Saix will leave you alone. Besides, if he _did _go after you, Xemnas would give him even _more _missions. I bet Saix's tired of them by now..."

Both nobodies exited the Lunar Diviner's room, and came out into the hall.

Xigbar could tell that Demyx was tired, so he ruffled Demyx's hair again. This time Demyx didn't seem to mind as much. "You should go back to your room and get some more rest." Xigbar told him, letting go of Demyx and nudging him gently in the direction of his room.

"...Thanks Xigbar..." Demyx murmured as he headed for his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, I finally got another chapter up for this story! So yeah, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, or leave any kind of comment. I'd really appreciate it (I think the summary's better than it used to be...I'll probably change it again though...).

And again, let me know what your preference would be: Do you think this story should be a Demyx x Xigbar friendship or relationship? If you there's something you'd prefer, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll probably type something that's more like a friendship.

So, thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
